


Laulaisivat jumalatkin

by Vivacious



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU!Akhilleesta tulee jumala, M/M, Romantiikka, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasta muutoksen tapahduttua tajusin, etteivät jumalatkaan olleet onnellisia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laulaisivat jumalatkin

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen tekstini tässä fandomissa. Tämä oli siinä mielessä jännä kokemus, että en ole hetkeen kirjoittanut mitään tässä aikamuodossa tai minä-kertojalla. Kirjan olen lukenut ainoastaan englanniksi ja se tapahtui keväällä, joten mikäli hahmojen nimet taipuvat oudosti tai muuta (yritin selvittää kaiken suomenkielisen version) se saattaa olla syynä. Tämä ficci ylipäätään syntyi selvästi muusien suosion alaisena tajunnanvirtana kahdessa päivässä, joten laatu taitaa olla harlekiinia. Mutta hei, kaikki kirjan lukeneet tietävät, että fandom tarvitsee fix-it-ficcejä. Siitä puheenollen, spoilereita on luvassa jos kirjaan ei ole tarttunut. Oli hauskaa hyödyntää nippelitietojani kreikan mytologiaan liittyen. Nauttikaa, fiiliksiänne olisi kiva kuulla. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat Madeline Millerille, minä vain leikin.

_Tok' mie kaulahan kapuisin,_  
_vaikk' ois kalma kaulaluilla;_  
_tok' mie vierehen viruisin,_  
_vaikk' ois vierus verta täynnä._  
  
  
_Vaanp' ei ole kullallani,_  
_ei ole suu suen veressä,_  
_käet käärmehen talissa,_  
_kaula kalman tarttumissa;_  
_suu on rasvasta sulasta,_  
_huulet kuin hunajameestä,_  
_huulet kuin hunajameestä,_  
_käet kultaiset, koriat,_  
_käet kultaiset, koriat,_  
_kaula kuin kanervan varsi._  
  
  
_\- Loituma, Kun mun kultani tulisi_  
  
  
  
Kun oli pieni, niin pieni, etten ollut vielä edes saanut keihästä käteeni, äitini kertoi minulle jumalista. Siitä keskustelusta ei loppujen lopuksi jäänyt päähäni paljoa. Zeus, Artemis, Athene ja Hefaistos painuivat mieleni kolkkiin vasta myöhemmin seuratessani kun isäni, sekä lukuiset minua vanhemmat ja nuoremmat ottolapset tarjosivat näille uhrejaan ties minkä pelossa tai toivossa. Omat käteni eivät koskaan vapisseet jännityksestä vuohen veren virratessa vasten karheita kiviä.    
  
Tietenkin olin aina tiennyt, että äitini oli kuolematon, jumalten tytär, mutta vasta tuon kertomatuokion jälkeen tajusin, että minustakin voisi vielä jonakin päivänä tulla jumala. Siihen asti olin ollut vain kuninkaan poika. Siitä päivästä lähtien kohtaloni oli tähtiin kirjoitettu. Äitini kertoi minulle, kuinka hän oli saanut tiedon siitä, että minusta tulisi isääni suurempi.  
  
Tieto sai aikuiset miehet osoittamaan pelonsekaista ihailua minua kohtaan. Se teki isästäni ylpeän ja äidistäni entistäkin juonikkaamman hänen kuiskiessaan korvaani syleillessään minua.  _Minun kultainen poikani_ , hän tapasi mumista aallonsoljuvalla äänellään.  _Minun ennustettuni_. Siitä tuli Thetikselle pakkomielle. Hänen poikansa nousisi kuninkaita korkeammalle ja kukistaisi lopulta jopa jumalat, jotka aikoinaan olivat Thetiksen vanginneet tahtonsa alle.   
  
Minulle ennustus tarjosi itseluottamusta ja vakuutuksen siitä, ettei minun tarvitsisi elämäni aikana pelätä mitään eikä ketään. Minulle kuolevaisuus oli ainoastaan välivaihe ennen ikuisuutta. Säälin niitä, jotka eivät koskaan saisi nauttia ambrosiaa ja joiden matka jatkuisi lautturin luokse muutaman ailahtelevaisen kesän jälkeen. En päästänyt heistä ketään todella lähelleni, vaikka hymyilinkin useimmille kirkkaasti. Olihan äitini opettanut minut hyvin. _Kuolevaiset ovat katoavaisia, mutta sinä, rakas Akhilleus, sinä loistat heidän soihtujensa sammuessa. Pidä katseesi korkeammalla. Älä anna heidän vetää sinua alas._  
  
Kuuntelin tarkoin hänen neuvojaan. Kuten tavalliset, kuolevaisetkin pojat, minä tahdoin tehdä vanhempani ylpeiksi. Lieneekin tietyllä tapaa ironista, että poika, jonka nimi tarkoitti isän ylpeyttä, vei lopulta minulta äitini suosion. Että oma, tuntematon ja lähes tunteeton poikani vielä varasti paikkani Thetiksen viileässä sylissä.   
  
Patrokles sai minut ensi kertaa aidosti tuntemaan itseni jumalaksi. Hän katsoi minua kuin olisin Apollon vaunuissaan vetämä tulipallo. Minun silmissäni hän itse oli liekehtivä. Patrokleen kosketus poltti ihoani, hänen suudelmansa jättivät jälkeensä auringonpistoksen. Päässäni humahteli ja janosin vain lisää piilossa äitini hyisen paheksuvalta katseelta. Mitä oli jumala, jota ei palvottu? Patrokleen huulet huulillani, niillä häivähtävä kranaattiomenan maku, olivat suloisin uhrilahja, jota yksikään saattoi saada.  
  
Lienee sopivaa, että hän oli se, joka johti sekä romahdukseeni, että ylenemiseeni.  _Mitä Hektor on koskaan minulle tehnyt?_  kysyin kerta toisensa jälkeen, kuolemaa kammoksuen, ja aina Patrokles katsoi minuun liian vanhoin ja silti satuttavan nuorin silmin. Kunnes ei enää katsonut. Kunnes makasi teltassani vailla sykettä, vailla kyyneleitä vuoksemme. Pelkoni vuoksi, ja Hektorin.   
  
Hektorin vuoksi. Minun vuokseni. Hektorin. Minun. Kaikki sotkeentui yhteen ja lopulta solmuun jäi tuskaa, joka paloi valkeana kuin roihu, jonka savuissa Patrokles matkasi Styksin yli kulkevaan lauttaan. Hektorin veri tahrasi käteni ja näkökentässäni tärähteli. Silmäni vuosivat kuiviin. Suola raidoitti pölyn peittämät kasvoni.    
  
Kun viimein nousin jumalaksi, se ei ollut sellaista kuin olin kuvitellut. Hermes saapui taistelukentälle. Hänen kultasiipiset sandaalinsa kimmelsivät sokaisevasti keskellä paahdetta, kirkkaampina kuin oma kiiltävä panssarini, joka oli verestä mustunut, ja nähdessäni ne tiesin, että aikani oli tullut.   
  
”Akhilleus”, hän sanoi. ”Tuon viestin Olympokselta.”  
  
Sain kuulla hänen suustaan sanat, joihin äitini oli minua valmistellut pitkään ja hartaasti.   
  
_Sinä kohoat jumalaksi._  
  
Silmäkulmastani näin hänen hennon vartensa kalpean koskemattomana kaatuneiden vierellä. Thetiksen mustat silmät kiiluivat riemusta, jota edes hänen poikansa suurin rikos, kuolevaiseen kajoaminen ei voinut tukahduttaa. Minä nyökkäsin vakavasti ja heitin syrjään elämäni kuolevaisena, kuin se olisi ollut vain tomuinen matkaviitta. Raskas kantaa ja helppo ripustaa syrjään seinänvierustalle. Kuulin muuttuessani lyyran heleät soinnut, sen kaltaiset, joita en koskaan taidostani huolimatta itse soittimesta saanut.  _Apollo_ , ajattelin, enkä vieläkään aavistanut, miten hän oli taistelun kulkuun vaikuttanut. Jos olisin kuullut Patrokleen nähneen hänen kasvonsa ennen kuoloaan, lyyran ääni olisi epäilemättä vanginnut huomioni tarkemmin. Nyt ne kaikkosivat mieleni pohjukoille kuin olisin uinut unohduksen virrassa.   
  
Kun minusta tuli jumala, ihoni alle muutti hehku. Ensimmäinen ajatukseni oli, ettei Patrokleen kosketus enää voisi jättää jälkeensä auringon suudelmia vastoin rintakehääni. Sitten muistin jälleen, etteivät hänen kätensä korventaisi edes kuolevaisen minäni ihoa. Olin itse tarkoin kerännyt hänen tuhkansa ja toivonut itselleni samaa kohtaloa kohottaessani aseeni viimeiseen taisteluuni. Vaan Hektor oli lyyhistynyt jalkoihini. Hyvä mies, lähes vertaiseni, jollei parempikin. Vaan ei tarpeeksi hyvä. Olin yhä elossa. Tietenkään yksikään mies ei ollut enää tasollani. Kaihosin terää vasten kaulaani, roviota ja kunniaa. Äidilleni oli ennustettu minun kuolevan nuorena, mikäli osallistuisin sotaan Troijaa vastaan. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut koitunut osakseni.   
  
_Nimeä yksi sankari, joka oli onnellinen_ , olin sanonut Patrokleelle.  _Minusta tulee ensimmäinen_. Rakastin silloin hänen vastaavaa hymyään. Olin ollut sanoistani varma. Mutta minusta oli tullut enemmän kuin pelkkä sankari, jonka voitto ripustettaisiin tähtiin. Minusta oli tullut jumala.  
  
Vasta muutoksen tapahduttua tajusin, etteivät jumalatkaan olleet onnellisia. Heillä vain oli enemmän aikaa. Ikuisuus ajatella kaarnansävyisiä, sormieni sotkemia hiuksia; epätoivon karhentamia pyyntöjä ( _jos rakastat minua_ …) ja veren maalaamaa hiekkaa hänen allaan. Mieleni teki huutaa ja kiskoa taivaalta salamia onnettomien elävien joukkoon. Vihan jumalat hallitsivat. Rakkautta ei voinut suitsia edes Afrodite. Kumpainenkin säkenöi veressäni.   
  
Kävelin äitini luo askelin, jotka järisyttivät maata. Jalanjälkeni täyttyivät hurmeesta. Kuulin vimmaisen supinan, joka kulki läpi taistelukentän kuin heinäsirkkaparvi.  _Me voitamme_ , sanoivat kreikkalaiset.  _Jumala on puolellamme_. Troijalaiset seurasivat kauhuissaan. Heidän silmissään olin hirviö. Kenties heidän äänensä olivat oikeammassa kuin voitonriemuisten joukkojemme. Miten julmat titaanit erotettiin olymposlaisista? Kenties jälkimmäisillä oli vain kauniimpi kuori.   
  
En koskaan aiemmin ollut nähnyt, kuinka pieni äitini todella oli. Hän oli aina näyttäytynyt suurena kuin meri, mutta minulle hänen kaltaisensa nymfi oli kuin taimi, jonka voisin minä hetkenä hyvänsä riuhtaista juurineen irti. Hänen kalseat kätensä silittivät poskiani.   
  
”Akhilleus… viimein.”  
  
Tarrasin hänen luisiin ranteisiinsa ja näin, kuinka ne sinersivät tiukassa otteessani.  
  
”Miten saan hänet takaisin”, vaadin, en kysynyt. Äitini kasvot vääristyivät kuin kuvajainen aaltojen alla.   
  
”Hän on kuollut. Kuolevaiset kuolevat, se on heidän kohtalonsa.”  
  
”Ei hänen”, henkäisin ja väänsin kipeästi hänen jäseniään. ”Sait mitä tahdoit. Poikasi on jumala.  Nyt on minun vuoroni.”  
  
Thetis katsoi minua kuin olisin vieras, jostain muualta kuin hänen kohdustaan syntynyt. Minä kohtasin hänen katseensa vahvana, katkerana. Siten näin, kuinka jokin välähti syvällä hänen silmiensä pinnan alla.  
  
”Kerro minulle kuinka”, komensin. ”Sinä tiedät kuinka.”  
  
”Nouda hänet ennen kuin hän astuu sisään porteista”, sain viimein vastahakoisen vastaukseni. ”Matkaa Styksin lautalla. Ja muista tämä: ei ole viisasta varastaa Hadekselta.”  
  
”Ei ole varastamista hakea omansa takaisin”, kähähdin.   
  
”Tarvitset oppaan”, Thetis virkkoi sitten hetken kasvojani tarkasteltuaan. ”Tietä Manalaan ei ole helppoa löytää.”  
  
”Sinä tunnet tien.”  
  
Katsoessani äitiäni tiesin olevani oikeassa. Kuljin hataralla maaperällä. Hän oli aina halveksinut Patrokleeta.   
  
”Auta minua, äiti”, minä pyysin. Jumalat eivät koskaan anelleet, mutta minä tein poikkeuksen. Olisin ollut valmis uhraamaan äidilleni, tekemään mitä tahansa. Hän piti heikoissa käsissään suurinta toivettani.  _Minusta tulee ensimmäinen._  
  
”Auta minua. Minä rakastan häntä.”  
  
Hetken aikaa kuvittelin, että äitini valahtaisi pois sormieni otteesta vilkkaasti kuin vuoripuro. Sitten hän nipisti hampaansa kiinni kalpeaan alahuuleensa ja niiden irrottaessa näin tumman veren roiskahtavan.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Thetis sanoi ääni tuskin laineen liplatusta kuuluvampana. Irrotin hänen käsistään ja hän lähti lipumaan pois taistelukentältä. Me haihduimme pois kuolevaisten näkyviltä. He eivät tienneet, ettei sodan päätös kiinnostanut minua enää. Etten aikonut tukea heidän sotaansa, jonka järjettömyys oli vienyt minulta jotakin kallisarvoista. Kuka tahtoi sotia kauniiden kasvojen vuoksi ja menettää samalla lukemattomat samoin rakastetut?  
  
Me matkasimme vauhtia, jota kuolevaiset eivät koskaan saavuttaisi. Meri välkehti kristallien lailla äitini silmien alaisena. Lopulta saavuimme erään suuren luolan edustalle. Vesi virtasi luolan sisälle läpi sen lattiasta kohoavien kivien ja jatkoi matkaansa syvemmälle ja syvemmälle musteensinisenä. Olimme päässeet Styks-joen alkulähteelle.   
  
Äiti johdatti minut luolan suulle. Hän ojensi käteeni kultakolikon. Hätkähdin, sillä olin ollut lähellä unohtaa lautturin vaatiman maksun. Suljin kylmän kolikon kämmeneni sisään ja kiitin äitiäni. Hän katsoi minua tulkitsemattomin silmin, hänen suolaveden kostuttamat hiuksensa verhosivat puolet kapeista kasvoista.   
  
”Mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu on sinun käsissäsi”, hän sanoi.  _Sinun syytäsi_. Nyökkäsin ja henkäisin syvään ennen kuin kävelin luolaan. Thetiksen muoto värjyi minun astuessani sisään, ja kun käännyin katsomaan, hän oli jo kadonnut.   
  
Vesi virtasi jaloissani kylmänä ja sameana. Jokainen askel oli vaivalloisen tuntuinen, kuin joki ei olisi tahtonut minun pääsevän lautalle. Olin jumala, olin kuolematon. En kuulunut manalaan henkien joukkoon. Luolan katosta roikkui valkeita stalaktiitteja ja pelkäsin niiden sortuvan niskaani kuullessani takaani ukkosen jyrähdyksen. Zeus, minä ajattelin ja värisin tahtomattani. Ylijumala ei ollut tyytyväinen toimiini. Edes hän ei kyennyt pelottamaan minua tarpeeksi, jotta olisin jättänyt tehtäväni, jotta olisin jättänyt Patrokleen matkaamaan Elysiumiin liian varhain.   
  
Viimein pääsin luolan perälle. Sen hämärässä näin ensi kertaa lautturi Kharonin verhoutuneena oliivinmustaan kaapuun. Näin, kuinka hän ojensi kätensä ja keräsi maksun naiselta, sekä tämän polvenkorkuiselta pojalta. Molempien sielut olivat kalmankalpeita ja väreileviä niiden liittyessä kaatuneen sotilaan, sekä vanhan muorin viereen lautalla. Otin muutaman juoksuaskeleen polviani hipovassa vedessä. Kharon kääntyi puoleeni. Hän ojensi valkean kätensä ja pudotin siihen kolikkoni. Kharonin pitkät sormet eivät kuitenkaan heti kääntyneet sen ympärille.  
  
”Et ole kuollut”, hän totesi miellyttävällä, matalalla äänellä, jota en olisi osannut odottaa kuoleman lautturilta.   
  
”Onko sillä merkitystä?” minä tiedustelin. ”En tunne oloani eläväksi.”  
  
Vastaukseni tuntui huvittavan Kharonia. ”Jumala, joka ei tunne elävänsä. Taidat olla ensimmäinen.”  
  
”Eikö rahani kelpaa?” kysyin kärsimättömästi. Sormeni hivelivät miekkaani. Kharon sulki sormensa kullan ympärille.  
  
”Maksu on maksu”, hän vastasi ja viittoi minua astumaan kyytiin. Nousin lautalle ja Kharon työnsi sen liikkeelle yhdellä pitkällä vedolla. Tarkastelin kanssamatkustajiani. Heidän valjut kasvonsa olivat kaikki vieraita. Tunsin, kuinka ihoni alla alkoi kihistä. Entäpä jos. Jos Patrokles olikin jo päässyt matkansa loppuun saakka. Mitä minä sitten tekisin? Lähtisikö hän vielä takaisin Elysiumista?   
  
”Voitko pahoin?” Kharon kysyi minulta huvittuneesti. ”Kasvosi vihertävät.”  
  
Mulkaisin häntä. ”Voin hyvin.”  
  
”Todellako?”  
  
En vastannut.   
  
”Jumala, joka ei kestä vetten päällä matkaamista”, lautturi kihisi itsekseen kuljettaessaan meitä läpi lukuisten joessa lepäävien kivien. Toisinaan näin pinnan alla kasvoja, jotka olivat vääristyneet epätoivosta. Hauraat kädet kurottivat lautan reunoille, mutteivat pysyneet siinä kiinni.   
  
”Noin käy heille, joilla ei ole varaa maksaa matkastaan”, Kharon totesi minulle. Patrokleella oli ollut uurnassaan kolikko, lohdutin itseäni. Hän oli päässyt joen ylitse. Yritin olla ajattelematta hänen kasvojaan veden alla. Ajattelin häntä loistavana Elysiumin kentillä, ajattelin häntä sellaisena, kuin hän oli ollut kun olimme olleet nuoria, hontelopolvisia, ja hän oli suikannut suukon huulilleni, eikä ollut ymmärtänyt olevansa kaunis. Mieleni teki tiedustella Kharonilta, kuinka paljon olin Patrokleeta jäljessä, mutten voinut paljastaa matkani tarkoitusta.   
  
Saavuimme rannalle kun aikaa oli kulunut ikuisuus, eikä kuitenkaan sekuntiakaan. Astuin lautalta ensimmäisten joukossa ja kuulin Kharonin nauravan innokkuuttani. Jokin vallan muu vei kuitenkin huomioni.  
  
Manalan jykevillä, kivisillä porteilla oli kiemurteleva jono, joka koostui valkeisiin tunikoihin puetuista sieluista. Miehiä ja naisia, vanhoja ja sylilapsia. Näiden vierellä seisoi suuri hurtta. Sillä oli kolme päätä ja harja, joka koostui mustista myrkkykäärmeistä. Sen piikikäs häntä löi tahtia, kun sielu toisensa perään ohitti sen astuessaan läpi porteista. Olin kuullut siitä. Tietenkin. Jokainen kreikkalainen oli.  
  
Kerberos, manalan vahtikoira. Sillä oli ainoastaan yksi tehtävä. Katsoa, että vain kuolleet pääsivät kävelemään läpi porteista Haadeksen valtakuntaan. Katsoa, että he eivät koskaan karkaisi sieltä keskelle eläviä.  
  
Vain kourallinen oli koskaan pystynyt harhauttamaan Kerberosta. Nyt minun täytyi päästä sen ohitse kahdesti ja onnistua tehtävässäni. Kun mietin, miten sen tekisin, oli sydämeni, se ainoa joka Manalassa sykki, lähellä pysähtyä.   
  
Sielujen jonossa, lähellä porttia näin tutun hahmon. Näin hartiat, jotka olisin tuntenut mistä tahansa, sokeanakin. Näin sormet, joiden välistä yhteinen aikamme oli valunut seitinhienona hiekkana. Pisamia verettömällä iholla.  _Patrokles_.  
  
Huusin hänen nimeään juuri hänen astuessaan sisään porteista. Sinä viimeisenä hetkenä hän kohtasi katseeni olkansa ylitse, ja vaikka olin kuvitellut itkeneeni loppuun kyyneleeni, ne kohosivat kuumina silmiini. Siinä hän oli, myrmidoneista uskollisin. Ja yhtä äkkiä kuin hänet olin nähnyt, hän katosi portin taakse.   
  
Kerberos päästi varoittavan murahduksen. Ääni oli kammottava. Kuin tiikerin karjaisu olisi sekoittunut kuolonhuutoihin. Sielut kiirehtivät ohi portista vapisten kauhusta.  
  
Minä sen sijaan hengitin syvään ja valmistauduin harhauttamaan pedon. Pistin sormeni huulteni väliin ja vihelsin. Kerberos käänsi kaikki kolme karmaisevaa päätään minua kohden.  
  
”Olen elossa!” minä huudahdin. Näin, kuinka se otti askeleen, sitten toisen minua kohden tynnyrimäisillä jaloillaan. Herakles pystyi siihen, minä ajattelin. Enkö ollutkin suurempi kuin Herakles? Olin Akhilleus, kuninkaanpoika ja jumala. Olin kukistanut Hektorin, yhden aikamme suurimmista. Tämä pahainen piski ei voisi olla liian suuri haaste.  
  
Minä muistelin taruja niistä, jotka olivat hurtan ohi päässeet. Sitten mieleeni kohosi Orfeus, joka oli lumonnut koko Manalan soitollaan, hurmannut itse Persefonenkin. Jos minulla vain olisi lyyrani, Patrokleen mukana tullut kultakoristeinen lyyra… se kuitenkin oli yhä leirissämme. Nielaisin, ja päädyin kokeilemaan uhkarohkeaa suunnitelmaa. Voisiko Kerberos tappaa jumalan? Toivoin, että vastaus olisi kielteinen, mikäli suunnitelmani kariutuisi.  
  
Kävelin lähemmäs, kunnes olin melkein puraisuetäisyydellä. Kerberoksen kidat tuoksuivat mädiltä omenoilta. Sen kuola valui maahan vaahdonvalkeina rihmoina ja kun se osui maahan, myrkkykasvit alkoivat itää.  
  
Minä muistelin kauan sitten kuulemaani laulua. Aloin hyräillä pehmeää tuutulaulua, jonka tahtiin äitini oli kauan sitten minua keinuttanut sisartensa kanssa. Se kertoi odottavasta vaimosta, joka vartoi soturimiestään. Lauloin sanat, jotka olivat painuneet muistoihini ja ajan myötä haalistuneet. Nyt ajattelin Patrokleeta, joka odotti minua porttien takana, ja sanat olivat kuin toive, jota en koskaan ollut tohtinut sanoa ääneen. Kerberos tuijotti minua kuudella tummalla silmällään, enkä uskaltanut lopettaa.  
  
Hiljalleen sen päät alkoivat painua. Ne heilahtelivat verkkaisesti lauluni tahdissa. Jouduin aloittamaan alusta, mutta lopulta Kerberos sulki silmänsä ja painoi kaikki päänsä suurten tassujensa päälle.   
  
Minä ryntäsin eteenpäin kaikella sillä voimalla, joka minussa jumaluuteni myötä hohti. Jokainen lapsuudessa juostu kisa, jokainen Patrokleen kanssa harjoiteltu taistelu oli johtanut tähän. Minä ohitin sielujen jonon ja astuin sisään Manalan koreista, jykevistä porteista.   
  
Niiden takana hän odotti minua. Patrokles nauroi minut nähdessään. Ääni oli puhdas ja häkeltynyt ja se käänsi katseita kuolleiden lipuessa ohitsemme. Hän kiepsahti kaulaani ja suuteli poskiani, hankasi lyhyttä sänkeään niitä vastoin.   
  
”Akhilleus”, Patrokles sanoi. ”Sinä tulit. Kuvittelin, että joutuisin odottamaan vuosia.”  
  
Hänen silmänsä lainehtivat sanojen jälkeen, ja äkkiä ymmärsin, mitä hänen täytyi ajatella minut nähdessään.   
  
”Rakas Patrokles”, minä vastasin. ”Minä täytin äitini toiveen.”  
  
Hänen kulmansa kohosivat ja hän tutkaili minua tarkemmin, huomasi kuinka kiharani eivät olleet ainoa kultaa hehkuva osa minusta, huomasi, kuinka en ollut pukeutunut Manalan valkeisiin, vaan kuljin yhä verisessä panssarissani.  
  
”Sinä elät”, hän henkäisi. ”Sinä…”  
  
”Minä olen jumala”, sanoin ja seurasin, kuinka ilo sytytti hänen kasvonsa kuin tulikärpäsparvi olisi lentänyt niiden eteen. Sitten hän rypisti kulmiaan.  
  
”Miten pääsit tänne? Kuinka ohitit Kerberoksen?”  
  
”Näytän sinulle, jos palaat kanssani”, vastasin.   
  
”Akhilleus”, Patrokles sanoi ja tällä kertaa hän näytti varautuneelta. ”Minun aikani meni jo.”  
  
”Ei.” Minä pudistin päätäni ja vangitsin hänet vasten rintakehääni. ”Minä päätin, ettet ollut vielä valmis lähtemään.”  
  
Näin kuinka hän empi. Pelko parveili sisässäni, puristi kasaan keuhkojani. Oliko tämä se hetki, jolloin hän kääntäisi selkänsä minulle ja jatkaisi matkaansa valkean kulkueen matkassa? Menisikö hän Elysiumin kenttien ikuiseen paisteeseen Manalan perimmäiseen rinkiin, ja jättäisi minut suremaan loputonta ikuisuuttani?   
  
”Patrokles”, henkäisin, enkä kyennyt hellittämään otettani, vaikka hänen kätensä puristi niskaani varoittavasti.   
  
”Lähtekäämme sitten”, hän kuitenkin sanoi kaulaani vasten, hänen äänensä kesätuulen kuiskaus ihollani. ”Ennen kuin se on myöhäistä.”  
  
Niin tartuin hänen käteensä. Se oli kuolonviileä sormieni kietoutuessa hänen sormiensa ympärille. Vaan vedin hänet perässäni sen toivossa, että pian hänen ihonsa hohtaisi jälleen pronssia ja lämpöä. Kun lähdimme ulos portista, minä aloin taas laulaa. Patrokles katseli minua kummeksuen, mutta huomatessaan uinuvan vahtikoiran, hän ei virkkonut sanaakaan. Kerberoksen korvat värähtivät hieman ohittaessamme sen, mutta pääsimme lauttarantaan turvallisesti.   
  
Kharon oli juuri aikeissa työntää lauttansa irti laiturista, joten juoksimme, ja hyppäsin hänen peräänsä luottaen siihen, että Patrokles seuraisi minua. Hänen jalkojensa tömähdys vasten puuta oli suloinen sointu. Takanamme Kerberos oli havahtunut ja kuulin vimmattua selkäpiitä raapivaa karjuntaa sen tajutessa, että yksi sielu oli välttänyt kohtalonsa.   
  
Lautturi tuijotti meitä harmain, hämmästynein silmin, mutta antoi lauttansa lipua Styksiä vastavirtaan.   
  
”Alkoiko kuolo kyllästyttää?” Kharon kysäisi. Tunsin, kuinka Patrokles jähmettyi vierelläni. Hänen silmänsä seurasivat tyrskyävässä vedessä kurottavaa kouraa, kuin hän odottaisi Kharonin työntävän hänet tämän seuraan.  
  
”Löysin elämänriemuni jälleen”, vastasin kuivasti käsi vyölläni roikkuvalla miekalla leväten.   
  
”Tähän suuntaan on usein yksinäistä mennä”, lautturi pohdiskeli sanoistani välittämättä, ”en siis aio välittää salamatkustuksestanne.”  
  
”Olette antelias”, Patrokles sanoi katse yhä joessa. Ojensin käteni hänen kämmenselkäänsä silittämään ja kuulin jälleen Kharonin pehmeän äänen naurahtavan.  
  
”Odotan vain, että tästä souturetkestä syntyy vielä laulu. Kysyn sen perään palattuanne.”  
  
Tällä kertaa matka tuntui joutuisammalta, laineiden keinutus pehmeämmältä. Kun Kharon laski ankkurinsa, hyppäsin veteen.   
  
”Akhilleus”, Patrokles lausui nimeni. Kohotin katseeni hänen silmiinsä. ”Oletko varma?”  
  
Kysymys karkasi hänen huuliltaan sihahtaen. Hätkähdin. Hän käänsi katseensa hiljaisuuteni myötä ja asettui istumaan lautan reunalle.   
  
Uskoiko hän todella, että voisin muuttaa mieleni? Jumalat olivat tunnetusti ailahtelevaisia, mutta hän tiesi, että…  
  
_Pelasta heidät. Minua varten._  
  
_Pyydä mitä tahansa muuta._  
  
_Jos rakastat minua–_  
  
Nielaisin. Kahlasin hänen eteensä ja nostin hänet syliini kuin lapsen. Tämän miehen, joka sai jumalan lankeamaan. Tämän kauniin miehen, joka ei tiennyt, että…  
  
”Ei ole, eikä koskaan tule olemaan”, minä kerroin hänelle alkaessani kantaa häntä luolan suulle, ”ketään toista, jota palvoisin niin, että noutaisin hänet Manalasta.”  
  
Ja niin tunsin, kuinka hänen huulensa hapuilivat leukapieltäni. Hänen poskensa lepäsi vasten kaulaani ja kiristin otettani.   
  
Vein hänet ulos, missä aallot pärskivät päällemme kuin valkeat oriit. Kenties äitini oli pahoillaan, että olin onnistunut. Kenties hän oli helpottunut, että palasin seurasta huolimatta. Joka tapauksessa Thetis jätti meidät rauhaan. Hänestä muistuttivat vain kylmät aallot ja jalkapohjiini tarrautuvat levät.   
  
Minä en välittänyt niistä. Jumalat eivät tunteneet kylmää sillä tavoin kuin kuolevaiset. Pidin Patrokleen sylissäni ja hengitin hänen tuoksuaan meren suolaa vastaan. Hänen ihonsa ei enää ollut läpikuultava vaan ruskettunut kuin ennen hänen kaatumistaan Hektorin käsissä. Kävelin rantakalliolle ja siellä, välittämättä siitä, kuka meitä saattaisi seurata, minä suutelin häntä. Minä olin jumala ja taivaat saivat todistaa meidät. En enää tarvinnut kenenkään hyväksyntää, ja jos joku kirjoittaisi tästä lauluja, peittäisin hänet suosiollani.   
  
Patrokles maistui viikunoilta ja auringonlämmittämältä hunajalta. Hänen huulensa liikkuivat omiani vastoin kuten jo silloin, kun me varoen opimme toisiamme vuorella ollessamme. Näykkäsin hänen kaulaansa ja hänen ynähtäessään muistutin itseäni hänen kuolevaisuudestaan. Pidin huolen, että kosketukseni olivat helliä niiden edetessä alemmas ja alemmas.   
  
Avasin hänen tunikansa ja hän auttoi minut ulos omista kerroksistani, kunnes makasimme toisiamme vasten kuunvalon hopeoittamalla kalliolla. Patrokles hymisi nimeäni kuin rukousta ja tiesin, että niin sen kuului olla. Hän oli minun ylipappini, minun ääneni kuolevaisten keskellä.   
  
Suutelin häntä sieltä, mistä tiesin hänen olevan herkin ja join häntä kuin nektaria. Patrokleen kädet laskeutuivat kiharoihini ja riuhtaisivat, kunnes huuleni olivat taas hänen huulillaan. Hän työnsi minut selälleni. Sitten hänen painonsa asettui lantiolleni, enkä voinut mitään suustani pakenevalle parahdukselleni. Patrokles tarttui meihin molempiin ja hänen allaan tunsin itseni palvotuksi. Muualla en ollut vielä saanut omia kuviani ja temppeleitäni, uhrilahjat eivät vielä kohonneet savuna ilmaan, mutta hänen vallassaan minulla oli kaikki.   
  
”Akhilleus, kerro minulle”, hän vaati, vaikka kykenin hädin tuskin mumisemaan hänen nimensä.   
  
”Kohosin sinun vuoksesi”, minä sanoin hänen kaulakuoppaansa, ”olisin haastanut itse Hadeksen vuoksesi.”  
  
”Sano se”, hän henkäisi kiihdyttäessään tahtiaan.   
  
Niin minä sanoin. Suljin silmäni ja huokasin sen koko taivaankannen kuultavaksi.  
  
”Jumaloin sinua.”  
  
Siitä alkoivat iäisyyteni päivät, siitä hetkestä, hänen kirkkaista silmistään ja sadoista pisamistaan soittivat kultaiset lyyrat juhlissa ja alttareilla. Meidän lauluamme laulaisivat jumalatkin. 


End file.
